Epidemic of Need
by The Bud
Summary: More Jean and Scott


Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men. If I did, I would have sold to the private broker.  
  
  
Epidemic of Need.  
  
"How long did you think I'd allow this farce to contenue?" Scott Summers  
  
boomed to his wife. "Your my wife, that is my baby, this was our life."  
  
"You told me you wanted no part in this!" Jean threw back red faced. "The X-Men  
  
were more inportant, and more to the point, you claimed this baby wasn't yours!"  
  
She fumed. "You didn't even care when I left!"  
  
"So, what, do all these people you work with, that you serve, do they think  
  
your just a poor pregnant woman, whos husband just UP AND LEFT YOU?!" Scott screamed.  
  
"You wouldn't even sleep in the same bed!" Jean recalled. "You accused me of sleeping  
  
with another man meaningly! Scott, I WAS RAPED!" She spat back. " I needed you! I was on my  
  
way back to tell you about your baby, and some filthy man took that joy away!"  
  
"You are the most powerful mutant on the face of the planet, some "man" doesn't  
  
just take you down." Scott said disbelieving.  
  
"He does if he's a mutant too! It only makes sence, Scott!" Jean shouted back.  
  
"You abandoned me, when I needed you most! Even Beast told you the damage to my body  
  
was consistant with rape!"  
  
"And I'm to believe this baby's mine. I tracked you all the way down to Arizona for you to  
  
tell me the same lies." Scott spat.  
  
"I'm not going to lie and tell you what you want, Scott! And don't worry,  
  
your name will not be on this baby's birth certificate!" Jean fought back  
  
as she pushed her red hair out of her eyes. "You can leave now, there's nothing to say."  
  
"Beast, and Xaiver want you to come back, apparently, I'm the only one who doesn't believe your  
  
story." Scott threw back.  
  
Jean stood up, with her now nearly due belly to contend against her weight, and add to gravity.  
  
"So tell them to ask, Scott. I'm going to file for divorce, I doubt you'll contest that,  
  
And I doubt you'll want a thing to do with the baby, Scott, she's mine. and  
  
when you figure out that she was a product of how much I loved you, It'll be too late.  
  
You'll have no rights to her, now leave." Jean demanded.  
  
"I'm going, but you're not getting a thing from me, I'll see to that!" Scott shouted  
  
and left. He was gone.  
  
At the Mansion.  
  
There was a loud crash and the familiar "skint" of Wolverine's claws  
  
extending from their shelter.  
  
"Fer tha last time bub, I told you there was a stench o fear on her,  
  
she was shaking when I found her and I smelled that other man on her!  
  
If you hurt her, yer gonna be eating these!" Wolverine said as he shook  
  
his claws at Scott. "That wasn't no reason fer ya to run her off!"  
  
"Let go!" Scott said as he released a blast into Wolverine's fist, tearing the flesh.  
  
"Ohhh hooo!" Wolvering started to growl. "Yer gonna regret ya did that!  
  
Wolverine's factor began to kick in and he raised his fist, landing it across Scott's  
  
nose.  
  
"You two!" A bald man whos presence is always noticeable called out. "Stop this!"  
  
"He went and saw Jean! It wasn't pleasant, so I ain't being pleasant!" Wolverine growled  
  
even more furiously.  
  
"Scott! This is something that I was to be with you to do!" Professor admonished.  
  
"She is giving birth to your child, Scott, you need to put your pride away!"  
  
"It's not mine! Jean cheated, she can deal with it!" Scott put forth as he attempted  
  
to stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
"Get him to the med lab, then come with me Logan, we have work to do!" Professor sighed.  
  
"Scott, I knew after Apocalypse, you had changed, I didn't realise how much."  
  
Later That afternoon.  
  
"Sir, You need to see this!" Beast said urgently. "I looked into what you asked me,  
  
about Scott and his symptoms, your right sir, he does indeed have a growth  
  
on his proverbial grey matter."  
  
"How serious?" The Professor asked.  
  
"We can deal with him, and his irratic mood swings, or I can operate and risk him  
  
turning into vegitable soup." Beast relayed. "He's asking for Jean."  
  
"We'll see what we can do." The Professor said. "We just have to be careful he'd not hostle  
  
with her again."  
  
Arizona.  
  
"Jean, ya know I'm yer best friend, and I wouldn't make Ya do  
  
nuthin yer pretty lil head don't want, but, Scott's got a problem,  
  
He'll die soon, and Jeannie, we miss you." Logan said.  
  
"Scott has even accused me of sleeping with you!" She said, starting to whince  
  
in pain. "Besides, I can't even fly now!"  
  
"Jeannie, from what I'm smelling, Ya ain't even leaving this house!"  
  
Logan became alarmed as he began to look around for towels.  
  
"Logan!" She looked down, "My water broke!"  
  
"I know darlin, I'll help you any way I can!" Logan  
  
said as he threw a sheet on the floor. "Lay down Jeannie! I've done  
  
this b'fer!"  
  
"Call Beast!!!" She demanded.  
  
"No time! Jeeze! You'll be delivered by the time the call goes through!"  
  
Logan panicked. "Here we go!"  
  
To be contenued? I kinda wanna kill Scott off. 


End file.
